


Family

by Freyagirl



Series: Family [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 16,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyagirl/pseuds/Freyagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean meet a hunter with a dark past who needs their help. They soon discover that he has a connection to them, that they are not the first Winchesters she's met. Their family will never be the same. Starts a little slow, but picks up so please bear with me. This is my first fanfic story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Hunter

The Winchester brothers get a call from a hunter named Alyxandra James who tells them she is Annie's niece. Alyx mentions to the boys that she heard they got the thing that killed Annie and gave her a hunter's funeral and thanks them for that. Alyx needs help on a case involving a large nest of vampires in a town about 5 hours drive from the bunker. She wants nothing to do with any Winchesters but with Garth retired and Annie, Bobby and most of her hunter contacts dead, the Winchesters are her best hope for back-up. The boys agree to meet her. 

When they get to the motel she is staying at they learn that Alyx is 5 foot 9, has long dark blonde hair and green eyes, she drives a 1969 Mercury Cougar xr7, so dark a red it's almost black. Alyx shares her intel and they plan an attack on the nest. 

The vamps are holed up in an abandoned meat packing plant, the vamps have been keeping people in the meat locker to snack on, turning the ones that entertain them. There are about 20 vamps in the building. The boys discover that Alyx is in fact a badass fighter. At one point during the fight, as Alyx is battling a vamp, the leader of the nest sneaks up behind her. The vamp attacks from behind just as Alyx takes the head of the first vamp, slamming her up against an old table, her machete clattering to the cement floor. 

"I think I'll keep you, have a little fun after I kill your friends." the vamp growls in her ear as he grinds his crotch against her. 

The boys see this from across the building, they try to get to her, but they just can't get through the other vamps fast enough. Alyx lets the vamp press her forward into the table, lets him think she is frozen in fear. As the vamp reaches down to undo his pants, Alyx snaps her head back violently, feeling the crunch of the vamps nose. She hooks her right foot around the vamps leg, pulling his foot out from under him and knocking him to the floor. She pivots and brings the heel of her steel-toed boot crashing down on his throat, crushing his larynx. She snatches her machete off the floor and swings around, decapitating the vamp just as he starts to push up from the floor. 

The three hunters manage to kill the rest of the vamps with only minor injuries to speak of, freeing the humans who begin running out of the building. As the hunters are leaving the building, Alyx notices a child has tripped an fallen in the road and sees oncoming headlights. She runs to the child managing to push him out of the way, but gets hit by the car. The boys run over and discover she is badly hurt and unconscious.


	2. Family Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchester brothers learn a secret about the new hunter.

They get her into the back of the Impala and take her to the hospital. At the hospital the boys discover that Alyx has some extensive internal injuries requiring emergency surgery as well as a broken right leg. An extremely hot female doctor comes up to the boys and asks them to donate blood while they are waiting. There has been a shortage locally (probably due to the vamps) and the hospital is asking all friends and family to donate. They both go donate, Sam wanting to do the right thing, and Dean wanting to impress the chick. A few hours later, a still unconscious Alyx is moved into the recovery room. The doctor then comes to the boys in the waiting room. She begins by telling them that their sister came through surgery just fine, mostly due to the blood the boys donated which was a match for her rare blood type. But that someone will need to agree to be responsible for her care for a few weeks before the hospital will release her. Sam assures the doctor that they will take her home and take care of her. The doctor leads them to the recovery room and as soon as they are alone the boys express their shock at having discovered a sister. 

"What the hell, Dude !?!" exclaims Dean. 

"Do you think she knows?" wonders Sam. 

In the next hour, the boys receive instructions on Alyx's care and get her prescriptions filled by which time Alyx has woken from the anesthesia. The doctor comes in and tells Alyx about her injuries and surgery mentioning that they were able to use the blood donated by her brothers during the surgery. The boys notice that Alyx shows no surprise at this news and won't look either of them in the eye. The doctor leaves to finalize the release paperwork. As soon as she leaves the room, Dean looks at Alyx and asks angrily, "Something you want to tell us?" 

Alyx admits that she knew that John Winchester was her father. She explains to the boys that she never spent much time with John. A birthday card here and there, maybe an afternoon once a year. Ten years ago he sent her to live with Annie and she never saw him after that. Alyx tells them she will be fine on her own, they can just drop her at a motel. 

Dean says "Like it or not, we're family. Your coming with us, at least until you can move around on your own." 

A nurse comes to wheel Alyx out while the boys go pull the Impala around to the front of the hospital. Sam thought maybe John had wanted to protect Alyx from being a hunter. Dean wondered, if that was the case, why have Annie raise her? Sam drives the Cougar while Alyx stretches her broken leg wrapped in a purple cast out in the backseat of the Impala as the growl of the engine and some pretty awesome pain meeds lull her to sleep. As they drive to the bunker, Dean listens to the radio trying to puzzle out how he feels about his new found sister. On the one hand, it is a shock and the last time they discovered a new sibling it didn't end well. On the other hand, they had no blood family and precious few friends or allies left. Dean sensed that this girl didn't get the apple pie life that Adam had, she seemed like she had a rough go of it. Dean glanced at Alyx in the rear view mirror. She looked pale and drawn, the big brother in him felt the need to protect her. 

Five hours later, Alyx woke up as Dean pulled the Impala into the garage of the bunker, Sam following behind in the Cougar. Dean shut of the engine and came around to help Alyx out of the back seat, noticing that she was clearly uncomfortable with the help. "Where are we?" 

"Home sweet home. The Winchesters used to be part of a group called The Men of Letters, this is their base. We just found out about it a year ago, Dad didn't even know. We're Legacies." Dean says proudly. 

"It's your legacy too." says Sam. 

"I'm not a Winchester," insists Alyx. 

Sam says "I know Dad was trying to protect you from the hunter life-" 

Alyx cut him off with a bitter laugh, "Dad didn't give a damn about me being a hunter, he just didn't think I was good enough to be a Winchester!" 

Neither of the boys knew what to say. Just then Castiel appeared, making Alyx jump and pull a gun on him. "Whoa! Hold on, Cas is a friend!" exclaimed Dean. 

Alyx cautiously put the gun back in her shoulder holster under her coat. They enter further into the bunker, Dean helping Alyx up the stairs and Sam carrying in her bag and prescriptions. While Dean filled Cas in on the situation, Sam explained about Cas being an angel but losing his grace and unable to heal her while getting Alyx settled in one of the empty rooms. Sam brought her a sandwich, soda, and her meeds then left her to rest with a book and a promise to check back in on her in a while. The meds making her groggy, Alyx read a few chapters in American Gods by Neil Gaiman and then turned off the light and dozed off again.


	3. Bonding in the Bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters bond.

Over the next few days, Alyx recovered enough to hang out in the common rooms of the bunker with Sam and Dean. When she was feeling clear headed, she helped Sam with research and when the pain or the meds slowed her down she watched action flicks and Dr. Sexy MD with Dean and Cas. Often Sam would join them and they would switch to Star Wars or Alyx and Sam would insist on watching what Dean would call a chick flick. Cas would usually side with Dean, leading the brothers to settle the dispute with rock/paper/scissors, which Sam always won. Alyx found that she had a lot in common with the boys and found herself liking them despite her determination not to become attached. 

Sam discovered that Alyx was enrolled online at Arizona State University and was only few credits away from a degree in history. He found that he really enjoyed discussing her schoolwork and proof-reading her papers. Sometimes Cas would share first-hand knowledge of the time or place she was studying. Dean enjoyed arguing with her over the respective merits of the Impala vs. the Cougar and various other muscle cars. Alyx would hang out in the kitchen with a beer and a hot rod magazine while Dean cooked meals for the three of them. 

By the end of the week, Castiel's grace had drained to the point that he lost his ability to teleport and the boys had found a case. They left Cas at the bunker to take care of Alyx who was mostly healed from the surgery, but still has the broken leg and needed help moving around. 

As they spend time together, Alyx and Cas find themselves attracted to each other. Alyx fights the attraction because how could an angel ever be interested in her? She knows exactly what she is ("murdering whore" she hears in her head in what can only be her mother's voice), and what she is is definitely not worthy of an angel. She fights her growing affection for her brothers as well. She knows if they ever learn the truth about her, they will turn their backs on her in disgust…just like their father did.


	4. Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you leave your best friend alone with your sister.

Four weeks since her arrival at the bunker, her brothers are out on a case and Alyx is going stir crazy. She puts on a pair of shorts and a tank top and heads to the room in the bunker that has been filled with exercise equipment and turned into a gym. She puts her ipod on shuffle, jacks it into the stereo and sidles up to the heavy bag in the center of the room. She starts slow and easy, testing her body, her range of motion. She grimaces at the first spike of pain and backs of a little, but not much. Careful of her balance, she tries a few combinations, short jabs, cross, bobs and weaves -slowly, pushing through the pain, gritting her teeth. Cas realizes it's been some time since he checked on Alyx and follows the sound of the music (which reminds him of what Dean listens to), he sees Alyx working the heavy bag, her brow furrowed in concentration, a sheen of sweat covering her body, rivulets running between her breasts and down her spine. He freezes in the doorway, words frozen on his tongue. She shuffles forward and suddenly her injured leg gives out beneath her causing her to crash heavily onto the knee of her broken leg. 

At her cry of pain, Cas breaks free of the spell and rushes to kneel at her side. As Cas reaches out to her, Alyx grips his shoulder, not entirely sure if she's holding on to the angel or holding him off. 

"I'm fine!" Alyx exclaims through gritted teeth, which makes Cas chuckle to himself thinking "just like a Winchester". 

What Cas says instead is "You are most decidedly not fine." 

Cas helps her up, supporting her weight as they move over to sit her down on a weight bench. Cas notices that she has scraped her knee on the concrete floor and is bleeding. 

"Stay here, I'll get the first aid kit", says Cas as he quickly leaves the room. Cas returns with the first aid kit, kneeling in front of her, using the alcohol wipes to clean the scrape, then taping a bandage pad to her knee. 

The way he touches her is so gentle, it's almost reverent. Alyx is completely unprepared for the angel's touch. Her body goes still, afraid to break the spell, not wanting to lose this. In Alyx's experience men have touched her with camaraderie, passion, or violence, but no man has ever touched her like this. Cas finishes treating her knee looking up to find Alyx looking at him. Blue eyes stare into green, his hand still warm on her knee, unconsciously rubbing small circles on her skin with his thumb. Slowly they lean toward each other until they are mere inches away from each other, breathing each others air. The moment seems to stretch out feeling like an eternity before Cas tilts his head and slowly closes the distance between them, giving her opportunity to pull back before touching his lips to hers. The kiss starts out gentle, lips softening and molding to each other. Cas slides his left palm up to rest on her thigh just above her knee, while gently cupping her cheek with his right hand. Alyx found herself resting her hands on his shoulders. Cas gently squeezed her thigh, slipping his tongue inside her mouth as her lips parted with a small gasp of indrawn breath. Their tongues slowly tangle, stroking each other and exploring each other's mouths. 

The spell was broken as they heard the bunker door slam and Dean shout, "Cas! Alyx! Where are you? We brought burgers and pie! Come on guys, let's eat!" 

They pulled away from each other, Cas shyly repacking the first aid kit while Alyx cleared her throat and yelled out to her brothers "We're in the gym! Be there in a minute!" 

Cas stood up, "I'll just return this", he said as he awkwardly left. 

Cas ran into Sam in the hall explaining Alyx's fall when the taller man asked "What's with the first aid kit?" 

Sam then went down to the gym to help his sister up to the living room where Dean was laying out the food they had brought for lunch.


	5. Awkward Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean awkwardly gives Cas advice.

Over the next few days Alyx found herself avoiding Cas as much as possible, often taking walks outside around the bunker, walking slowly, careful of her injured leg. She noticed some baby foxes in the woods around the bunker and started bringing food scraps to toss to them. 

Anytime Alyx and Cas were in the same room she found her eyes drawn to him. She found herself studying him whenever she thought no one was looking. She wanted him, she was afraid to want him. 

Cas was confused. He had enjoyed the kiss, it was better than with April, even better than kissing Meg. Cas was sure Alyx had enjoyed the kiss as well, yet now she avoided him, would find an excuse to leave the room whenever he entered it. He thought he must have done something wrong, but had no idea what it could have been. 

One afternoon while Sam and Alyx were doing research, Cas was practicing with Dean at the range. Dean noticed that Cas seemed distracted. After Cas finished emptying a clip into the target, Dean took his earplugs out and motioned for Cas to do the same. 

"Okay dude, what gives?" asked Dean. 

"What do you mean, Dean?" 

"Obviously something is bothering you, Cas. What's wrong?" 

Cas looked down and then up the face of his best friend, took a deep berth and confessed, "I have developed feelings for a woman and she is confusing". 

Dean had a suspicion that he knew what girl Cas was talking about. The Winchester sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Tell me what happened." 

Cas began telling Dean about the incident in the gym, describing in detail how he had felt watching her work the heavy bag and the intensity of the kiss. 

"Dude!" yelled Dean, "Too much information!" 

"I thought you wanted to know what happened?" asked Cas. 

"Well yeah, but Dude, that's my sister, so just keep it PG okay?" answered Dean. 

"Okay Dean," replied Cas as he finished the story," We kissed, but now she seems to be avoiding me and I don't know what I did wrong." 

"Look Cas, I don't think you did anything wrong. In fact," answered Dean. "It sounds like she's into you, and just doesn't know how to deal." 

"So what should I do Dean?" asked Cas. 

"I don't know man, relationships are not my thing" replied Dean. "And I'm assuming you're interested in more than a 'wham, bam, thank you ma'am', " continued Dean narrowing his eyes at Cas, "considering that's my sister you're talking about." 

"This is different, Dean," said Cas reassuringly, "I feel much the same way about Alyx as I do you and Sam". 

"Except for the uh," Dean paused awkwardly, "sexual attraction, right?" 

"Of course", replied Cas. 

"Maybe we can get Sam to talk to her, they can have a chick-flick moment while they're getting their nerd on", suggested Dean. 

"Perhaps that would be best," agreed Cas, "Sam does seem to be better at discussing emotions." 

"Okay cool," said Dean, "I'll give him a heads up. Now can we please get back to shooting things before we start growing lady parts?"


	6. An Awkward Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam the awkward relationship counselor.

"Hey Sammy," called Dean walking into Sam's room closing the door behind him.

"What's up?" asked Sam sitting on the bed and motioning his brother to sit in the chair by the desk. 

Dean filled Sam in on what was going on with Alyx and Cas, keeping it PG of course. Sam is kind of amused at the idea of Cas and their sister and agrees to try and talk to her, "But you get to have The Talk with him, make sure he knows that 'safe sex' doesn't mean keeping an angel blade nearby". 

The next case that comes up, the brothers decide that Dean will take Cas with him while Sam uses the excuse of needing to do more research in order stay with Alyx to try and find some time to talk to her about Cas. While Alyx and Sam are drinking coffee and researching the monster of the week, Sam keeps wracking his brain for a way to bring up Cas. Finally Alyx looks up and notices Sam staring at her. 

"What?" she asks, "you clearly want to say something". 

Sam takes a deep breath, "Okay, so here's the thing, Cas has feelings for you. He likes you, but I guess he feels like you're mad at him or something. Like he's done something wrong." Sam asks Alyx about what is going on. 

Alyx assures Sam that she is not mad at Cas, she just isn't really looking for a relationship right now and doesn't think that friends with benefits would be a good idea considering Cas was their best friend and as good as family. Sensing that he wasn't going to get any more info out of Alyx, Sam let it drop. 

When Cas and Dean returned to the bunker, Sam pulled Dean aside and told him about his conversation with Alyx, neither of them could argue with her logic but both men felt there was more to it.. When Dean filled Cas in later, he advised the angel not to give up, but to give Alyx some time to figure everything out.


	7. What up Bitches!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wait, did the King of Hell just decide to plan my wedding?"

"What up bitches!" Charlie's voice came echoing through the bunker. 

Alyx immediately pulled the gun out of her shoulder hoister, ready to confront the intruder, but puts it away when she sees Sam and Dean come running in to hug the redhead who had just appeared on the balcony of the bunker. The boys introduced Charlie and her girlfriend Dorothy to Alyx and Cas. It turns out that Charlie and Dorothy were engaged and since Sam and Dean were the closest thing to family that either of them had they wanted the boys to be in the wedding.   
Alyx helped Dean make dinner for the six of them while Charlie, Sam, Dorothy, and Cas caught each other up on all the happenings. Charlie could tell that the boys were happy to have discovered their sister. Alyx, Charlie, and Dorothy seemed to hit it off instantly. 

As they all ate dinner, the talk turned to the wedding. Dean suggested a road trip to Vegas, which Alyx was all in favor of. She had just gotten her cast off a few days ago and was eager to get out of the bunker for a while, and they all agreed they could use a little fun. It was decided that Dean would be Charlie's best man, Sam would be Dorothy's best man, while Alyx and Cas would be the witnesses. 

The next morning they all headed into the garage to start the road trip to Vegas, they had decided that Charlie and Dorothy would ride in the Impala with Dean, letting Cas ride shotgun. Sam was going to ride with Alyx so he could take over driving if her leg started hurting. 

"Watch this," Sam whispered to Charlie as Alyx approached her beloved Cougar. She walked up to the car, lovingly running her palm along the hood as she walked toward the driver's side door. "Remind you of anyone?" laughed Sam before heading over to the cougar as Charlie struggled to stifle a giggle. 

They piled into the cars and started the 20 hour drive to Vegas. Alyx and Sam traded off driving at each pit stop, she even let Sam pick the music (but only from what she already had loaded into her ipod). They had a lot of the same taste in music and both read while riding shotgun as long as there was enough daylight to see. 

They stopped for the night and got three rooms at a cheap motel just over halfway in Grand Junction Colorado. Dorothy and Charlie in one room, Dean and Cas in the second room, with Alyx and Sam bunking in the third room. By the time they got into the rooms they were all so tired from the drive that there wasn't much talking, just eating and crashing. Early the next morning they hit a local diner for breakfast before getting on the road. 

They had been on the road for a few hours when suddenly a handsome man in a dark suit popped into the backseat of the cougar causing Alyx to swerve wildly before getting the powerful car back under control. 

"Hello Moose", said the stranger with a dangerous glint in his eye, "care to introduce me to your new girlfriend?" 

"Moose?" asked Alyx looking at Sam with a raised eyebrow. 

"She's not my girlfriend", groused Sam, "this is our sister Alyx. Alyx, this is Crowley" said Sam. 

"King of Hell", clarified Crowley. 

"This is the demon you almost cured, the one that works with you sometimes?" asked Alyx. 

"Yeah," said Sam. 

"So, another Winchester," mused Crowley, "I guess papa really was a rolling stone." 

"I'm NOT a Winchester," insisted Alyx, "and what exectly are you doing in my car?" 

"Well, I couldn't exactly pop into the Impala now could I?" retorted Crowley, "And imagine my surprise when I discovered the angel riding in your customary place with you in here with this lovely lady." This earned a barely audible snort from the drivers seat. "What?" demanded Crowley. 

"I've been called a lot of things, but that's a first." chuckled Alyx. 

Just then Sam's phone rang. "Tell Squirrel and Kitten I said hello," from Crowley. 

Alyx looked at Sam laughing 'Squirrel and Kitten?' 

"Dean," Sam answered into the phone. 

"Dude is Alyx all right? You guys swerved all over the road." asked Dean concerned. 

"Yeah, yeah, she's fine. We're both fine. It's just, Crowley popped into the backseat," explained Sam. 

"What the hell does Crowley want now?" asked Dean. 

"Good question," said Sam turning around to look at Crowley, "What do you want?" 

"What, I have to want something?" asked Crowley, "I can't just pop in for a chat? You wound me Moose!" 

In the Impala, "I do not like Crowley being in that car Dean," said Cas in a low voice laced with concern. 

"I hear ya Cas," said Dean hanging up the phone and pulling over on the side of the road. Back in the cougar, Sam demanded an answer from Crowley as Alyx pulled over behind the Impala. 

"If you insist. I'm bored okay. Thought I'd see what you boys were up to, see if there was a chance for a little mayhem," explained Crowley, "I was expecting you'd be hunting something, so what's with the family road trip?" 

As they all got out of the cars, Sam explained about the wedding and the road trip to Vegas. "Well then," responded Crowley "it appears that I have arrived just in time. Knowing you lot, you're probably intending some travesty complete with cheap suits and even cheaper motel rooms. Tell you what, meet me at the Bellagio so I can keep these denim wrapped nightmares from ruining this wedding." With that, Crowley disappeared. 

"Wait," said Charlie, "Did the King of Hell just decide to plan my wedding?"


	8. A Conversation with Crowley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley: King of Hell and Supernatural Wedding Planner

Later that evening both cars rolled up in front of the Bellagio. The manager approached with two valets and a handful of bellmen. 

"You must be the wedding party," greeted the manager, "we've been expecting you." 

The manager directed them to drive around to the private villa that Crowley had secured for them. There was a bit of a curfuffle as they insisted on unloading and carrying their bags themselves and Dean and Alyx refused to let the valets drive their cars, parking them in the private drive of the villa themselves. The manager had been warned to expect this and accommodated them with little fuss, escorting them up to the front entrance of the villa where Crowley was waiting in the doorway. 

"Hello Boys, Ladies." greeted Crowley as he led the way into the villa. 

Their jaws dropped as they took in the 8,ooo square foot, 3 bedroom villa, each one dispersing to explore. 

"A bit better than your usual accommodations I imagine," smirked Crowley. 

Charlie and Dorothy beamed as they took in the massage room, sauna, dining room, fireplace, terrace, pool. Charlie geeked out over the 40 inch plasma screen with home theater surround sound. Dean didn't know which he liked more, the private kitchen, the fully stocked bar, or "Dude, a hot tub!" 

Sam walked into the living room, "Dude, this place has like seven bathrooms!" 

Crowley stood in the middle of the room, saying to Charlie "Ready to get married in style?" 

"Oh yeah," says Charlie. 

That night Crowley had food delivered from Prime Steakhouse and Le Circe. They all sat around the dining room eating arguably some of the best food most of them had ever had and discussed plans for the wedding. They decided to have the wedding there in the garden of the villa and were just discussing the choice of officiant. 

"What about Castiel?" suggested Crowley, "An angel of the Lord trumps a minister any day." 

Everyone thought that was a good idea except for Cas who quietly said, "I am cut off from heaven, I have almost no grace left, I don't know that I am qualified." At that the table went quiet. 

"Castiel, do you think that God would object to Dorothy and Charlie get married?" asked Alyx. 

"No." answered Cas, looking Alyx directly in the eyes, "I believe that God would approve of two people who love each other formalizing that with holy vows." 

"Then it's settled," said Dorothy, "Castiel will officiate." 

At that Alyx decided to grab a book and soak her aching leg in the hot tub on the terrace, wearing a swimsuit from the half dozen that had been stocked in the villa. The others continued talking in the dining room, eventually drifting off one by one to their respective rooms keeping the same sleeping arrangements as the night before. 

Eventually, only Alyx and Crowley remained. He poured two glasses of Glencraig and headed out to the terrace. 

"Try this, it's infinitely better than that rotgut your big brother drinks." said Crowley as he handed one of the glasses to Alyx who took it putting down her book while Crowley sat down in a nearby chair. 

Alyx sipped her drink, sizing up Crowley. She knew she should probably be scared or at least nervous being alone with the King of Hell, but surprisingly she wasn't. Not that she trusted him or felt 'safe' with him, but she was confident that her brothers and Cas would come running if she needed them. Of course that realization scared the crap out of her. 

"So," said Crowley, "You're the littlest Winchester." 

"I'm not a Winchester," replied Alyx.

"Interesting," observed Crowley. 

"So, why are you doing all this? What's your angle?" asked Alyx. 

"You mean", said Crowley, "Why am I throwing a fabulous wedding for Team Free Will and their lesbian friends? Would you believe I'm acting out of the goodness of my, admittedly black heart?" 

"Not so much," replied Alyx. 

"Your brothers and I go back a long way," began Crowley, "they have been my allies and my enemies, but one thing they have never been is boring. You know what is boring? Demons, demons are boring, predictable, and stupid. Moose and Squirrel are my best friends, even if they do occasionally try to kill me." 

Alyx laughed, "you know, I actually believe that." 

"Enough about me," said Crowley, "let's talk about you." 

"What about me?" asked Alyx. 

"I couldn't help but notice that delicious tension between you and heaven's most adorable angel," observed Crowley. 

"Yeah, not talking about that," replied Alyx before draining her glass and getting out of the hot tub, "thanks for the drink." Alyx wrapped herself in a towel and headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed. 

Sam sleepily raised his head as Alyx slipped under the covers of her bed asking "Everything okay?" 

"Yeah," she replied, "everything's fine. Goodnight Sam." 

"'Night Alyx." 

Listening to her brother's rhythmic breathing as he drifted back to sleep, Alyx was terrified to realize that, despite her protests, she actually was starting to think of herself as a Winchester; as part of this family. She was fit enough to leave, had been for a while, but she kept finding excuses to stay. The truth was, she didn't want to leave. This time with her brothers and Cas was the happiest she had ever been. She only hoped she could make it last a while longer and that it wouldn't break her when it ended.


	9. Montage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie was thrilled to have a montage moment

The next morning they awoke to find Crowley sitting at the dining table which was covered in croissants, muffins, and fresh fruit with tea and coffee, while a hotel staffer was in the kitchen cooking bacon, sausage, and eggs. Three more hotel staffers wheeled in rack after rack of clothing into the living room while they all loaded their plates and sat down to eat. While the wedding party ate breakfast and showered, the hotel staff set up two makeshift dressing rooms in the living area and unpacked racks of dresses, suits, and tuxedos. 

Charlie was thrilled to have a montage moment and insisted on picking the background music. First Charlie and Dorothy tried on wedding dresses until they finally found the perfect ones. Charlie picked a fun and flirty white dress with a fitted bodice and a flared skirt ending just above the knee. Dorothy picked a slinky strapless number more silver than white which looked like it was out of the pages of an old Hollywood magazine. The girls, with help from Crowley, chose classic black Armani suits for Sam, Dean and Cas. The staff took measurements of them all for the alterations. 

Then Charlie turned to Alyx with a gleam in her eye, "You're turn!" 

"No way," said Alyx, "I don't do dresses!" 

In the end, Alyx was no match for Charlie's pleading, especially once Sam joined in with the puppy dog eyes. Much to the amusement of Dean and Crowley. As the boys changed out of the suits, Dorothy and Charlie chose an emerald crinkle chiffon halter dress for Alyx to wear. Sam, Dean and Cas joined them just as Crowley was ordering a tie made in matching fabric commenting that a gentleman always makes sure his tie matches his date's dress. Which earned him an intense glare from Cas, causing Charlie to add three more ties to the order for the rest of the boys. 

Over lunch, Dean brought up the subject of a bachelor party. Charlie and Dorothy decided that the seven of them should stay in the villa, order in lots of room service, copious amounts of alcohol, and play a truth or dare card game that Charlie had picked up in the hotel shops. Dean was of course disappointed by no strippers, but was secretly happy to be spending some more quality time with the others. The people gathered in this villa represented the sum total of Dean's family, with the possible exception of Crowley (who was actually growing on him, though Dean would never admit it). 

Dean and Sam decide to hit the card games at the hotel casino to pick up a little money, while the girls talked Cas into joining them for a spa day followed by lounging around poolside. Hours later the boys returned to the villa laughing and flush with cash having had a great time at the casino to find the ladies and Cas lounging by the pool while Crowley finalized the wedding arrangements and ordered dinner. Sam and Dean put on swim trunks and joined them in the pool while they waited for the food to arrive.


	10. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when two brides, three Winchesters, an Angel, and the King of Hell play Truth or Dare?

After dinner, they all gathered around in the living room in front of the fireplace. The bar was more than fully stocked and everyone had a drink. Charlie set the deck of truth or dare cards in the center floor with a giggle. 

Charlie pulled the first card and read the question, "What is abnormal about you?" Which sent them all into peals of laughter. "Okay, so I um live in Oz." 

The next card went to Alyx, "What is your favorite thing to lick?" to which she replied with a smirk, "Ice cream". 

Cas went next, "What is the craziest thing you've done naked?" "I communed with bees." answered Cas. 

The next card went to Dean, "What is your most embarrassing public nudity story?" "When Cas appeared in front of me, naked, and covered with bees." 

Next it was Sam's turn, "Have you ever been married?" Sam proceeded to tell the tale of his Vegas wedding to Becky. 

By this time the alcohol was flowing pretty heavily. The next card went to Crowley "Sing 'I'm a little teapot' with actions. Really!!" yelled Crowley. They all jeered at him until he stood up and sang the song, with movements. They all clapped and whistled when he finished and sat down. 

The next card went to Dorothy "How many piercings do you have?" to which she confusedly answered "one in each ear." 

It was Charlie's turn again, "Lick the next player," Charlie grinned, grabbed Alyx's hand and licked the back of it. 

Alyx's card read "Kiss the next player." Alyx put the card down and leaned over toward Cas intending a light kiss. Those intentions completely flew out of her head the moment their lips touched. The kiss sizzled, quickly turning hot and dark and deep for what seemed like an eternity until they both broke away coming up for air. Everyone else in the room was wide eyed, shocked into silence. 

Dean cleared his throat, "Okay, Cas it's your turn." 

Cas pulled a card, "Grab the butt of the next player", everyone laughed as he reached out and quickly grabbed Dean's ass. 

Dean pulled the next card "Have you ever peed in a pool?" He smiled and admitted to peeing in the pool earlier that evening to which Sam exclaimed "Dude, I was in there!" 

Dean laughed, "I know". 

It was Sam's turn next, "Lick the ear of the next player." Sam leaned over and quickly licked Crowley's earlobe. 

"Oh Moose!", mocked Crowley. 

Crowley was next. "Get spanked by the next player, lucky me," said Crowley with a grin as he bent over so Dorothy could smack him on the ass. 

Dorothy's card read "Lick the bellybutton of the next player". She grinned as she lifted up Charlie's shirt, leaned in, and licked her bellybutton. 

Charlie was next, "Blow a raspberry on the tummy of the next player," Charlie leaned forward, lifting up Alyx's shirt and blew the loudest raspberry on her stomach making everyone laugh. 

Alyx drew the next card, "Suck the finger of the next player." She picked up Cas's hand, extending his index finger. Their eyes locked as she wrapped her lips around his finger and sucked, slowly. 

Cas was still breathing heavily when it was his turn to draw a card. "Tell the story of your first real kiss." Cass recounted the tale of watching the video with the pizza man and then kissing Meg the demon. 

It was Dean's turn next "Go commando for the rest of the night". Dean got up, went to the bathroom and returned, tossing his underwear into the middle of the circle. 

Sam was up next his card, "Tell the story of the best prank you ever pulled". Sam described their last prank war which culminated in Sam super glueing Dean's hand to his beer bottle. 

Crowley was up next, "What kind of underwear do you wear?'. To which he answered "silk boxers". 

Next was Dorothy, "Tickle the next player". Dorothy promptly tackled Charlie to the ground, tickling her until they were both breathless. 

Charlie drew the next card, "What is the most embarrassing thing you've done drunk?" Charlie told them all about getting drunk at Comicon and showed them her slave girl Leia tattoo. 

Next up was Alyx. She was fairly toasted by now and having more fun than she could ever remember. She pulled a card from the deck glancing at the card but not reading it aloud, 'Describe your first sexual experience'. Alyx froze, the others were laughing, waiting for her to tell them what the card said, expecting something funny or embarrassing. Her blood ran cold and her stomach began to churn with acid. She stood up abruptly, crushing the card, shoving it into her pocket and stalked out of the villa before any of the others could react, grabbing her jacket on the way out.


	11. Looking in the Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean begins to see himself in his little sister.

Dean left the others to salvage the party while he went to go find Alyx. He found her close to 3 am in just the type of place he thought he would. She was in a seedy dive bar a few blocks off the strip. Alyx was well and truly on her way to being drunk as she sat in a corner table nursing a Jack & Coke. She looked up, not saying a word as Dean sat down in front of her with a beer in his hands. They continued to stare at each other, not speaking, as they nursed their drinks. 

Dean didn't know how he had missed it, looking at his sister was like looking in the mirror. He could see the pain her eyes, pain and self-loathing masked by alcohol and a smart-ass attitude. 

"I'm guessing you don't want to talk about it," said Dean. 

"Nope," replied Alyx, sipping her drink. 

"Okay, no chick flick moments." agreed Dean. "Just one thing though, either you like Cas or you don't, but stop jerking him around." Dean tossed a couple of bills on the table and stood up to leave. 

"Dean," said Alyx, stopping him. "I am a lot of things, some bad and some good, but none of them have any business falling for an angel." 

Dean sat back down, "so you don't think you're good enough for him? because I'm telling' ya, Cas doesn't care about any of that." 

"Well I do." Alyx tossed back her drink and stood to leave, "Come on, we have a wedding to be at tomorrow." 

Dean followed her out of the bar and they walked back to the villa in silence. By the time they entered everyone was asleep in their respective rooms except for Crowley watching tv in the living room. He marked there arrival but didn't say anything. The siblings wearily went to their rooms to sleep. 

Cas woke when Dean entered the room they were sharing. 

"Did you find her, is she alright?" asked Cas. 

Dean assured him that Alyx was back safely in her room. He told Cas that something was bothering her, that she didn't think she was good enough for him, and that the distance she was putting between them was was not because Cas had done anything wrong. 

Sam was softly snoring off the alcohol as Alyx entered the room and headed into their bathroom. She turned on the shower, took off her clothes and stepped into the stall letting the warm water wash over her. Suddenly it felt like her whole world was crashing down on her. She sank to the floor of the shower, wrapping her arms around he knees as she folded them up to her chest her head lowered until touching her knees. She pressed her lips together as the first sob ripped up from her chest. Soon she was crying as silently as possible, sitting there in the shower. 

Sam woke to hear the shower running. He thought he heard Alyx crying, but didn't know what was wrong or what he could or should do about it.


	12. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding of Charlie and Dorothy.

The next morning they were all a little the worse for wear. By tacit agreement, no one mentioned Alyx's drama the night before. Coffee and aspirin took care of the hangovers while staff from the hotel began carrying in flowers and an arbor turning the garden into the perfect setting for a wedding. More staffers came in with all of their wedding clothes, tailored and perfectly pressed setting them up in dressing rooms. They all split up to shower, then went to their dressing rooms to get ready for the wedding. 

When everything was in place, music started to play. Cas took his place beneath the arbor. Crowley offered his arm to Alyx escorting her to the garden. The moment that Cas saw her in that emerald dress, her eyes sparkling apple green, his heart stuttered and he lost his breath. Crowley could tell the moment Alyx saw Cas standing there in his beautifully tailored suit, his blue eyes almost glowing. Her breath hitched and her heart raced. 

The moment was short lived though as Dorothy came into the garden escorted by Sam. Crowley marveled at just how well the Moose cleaned up. Alyx noticed that Crowley definitely had a reaction to her brother. Next to come out were Charlie escorted by Dean, green tie setting off his emerald eyes. They formed a semi-circle in front of the arbor, Charlie and Dorothy stood facing each other holding hands with Sam and Dean on either side. 

The brides were beaming, glowing with the warmth of their love for each other. Her brothers were devastatingly handsome in those sharp suits, broad smiles on their faces reflecting genuine happiness at being part of this. But Alyx only had eyes for Castiel, Angel of the Lord. As he spoke words of love, devotion, and family, Alyx could swear she almost saw grace shining through his blue eyes. The beauty of his soul shining from within. 

Charlie and Dorothy exchanged the rings Sam and Dean had been holding for them. Cas pronounced them married, and they kissed. It was a beautiful kiss full of love and hope and happiness. The married couple cut the cake together while each member of their little family made a toast. The champagne flowed, the music played, and they all danced. They partied in that garden for hours until Dorothy and Charlie retired to their own room. 

Dean rounded up the rest of them to go hit the casino floor and the hotel clubs, still wearing their clothes from the wedding, "so as not to let all of this considerable hotness go to waste." 

They opted for The Bank, one of the more upscale nightclubs in the hotel. They sat at a VIP table, drank top shelf booze, danced, and enjoyed the night; still basking in happiness from the wedding. Sam and Dean were like catnip to the ladies in the club, which made Alyx smile knowing that neither of her boys would be spending the night alone.


	13. Contentment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They walked arm in arm, Alyx walking between the angel and the demon, a thought which made her chuckle.

It was almost dawn as an exhausted, yet happy triho of Alyx, Cas, and Crowley made their way out of the nightclub. Alyx convinced them to make a detour to watch the famous Bellagio fountains before heading back to their villa. 

They walked arm in arm, Alyx walking between the angel and the demon, a thought which made her chuckle. As they stood at the fountains watching the water dance, Alyx leaned her head on Castiel's shoulder with a sigh. She desperately wanted to hold on to this feeling of peace and contentment, wishing she could live in a world where she could be part of a happy family, a world where she could love and be loved by the angel beside her. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Alyx thought she saw a fox peering at her from behind a bench, a fox with three tails. Figuring she must be more tired than she thought, Alyx asked her escorts to walk her back to the villa. 

When they got there, Alyx told them she wanted to spend some time alone in the garden. She took off her heels to feel the grass between her toes as she meandered through the garden, coming to a stop by the spring that has been built by the arbor. Again, Alyx thought she saw a flash of a fox between the trees. Alyx leaned against a tree, closing her eyes. Suddenly she felt a feeling of vertigo, and when she opened her eyes it was to find herself trapped in her worst nightmare.


	14. Kitsune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please," asked Sam giving her his best puppy dog eyes, "help our sister."

The next morning Dean was leaving the hotel room of a gorgeous blonde, making his way to the elevator. When the elevator doors opened, Dean found himself sharing it with a beautiful Japanese woman. She looked like she could have stepped out of the pages of one of his Busty Asian Beauties magazines. He gave her a smile and pushed the button he needed on the elevator. 

A few floors down, the elevator stopped and the woman got out. Just before the doors closed, she turned to Dean "Your sister needs you." Then she dissipated into mist. Before he could react, the elevator was already moving. Dean impatiently rode it down to the lobby, worry churning in his gut. 

Sam was on his way back to the villa after spending the night with a raven haired beauty who had been surprisingly bendy. As he walked out of the hotel into the bright morning sun he stopped cold seeing a fox with three tails. Sam had a sudden feeling that something was very wrong, that someone he loved was in danger. With that in mind, he ran for the private entrance to the villa. 

Dean burst through the door of the villa shouting for Alyx, startling Crowley who was stretched out on the couch watching tv. Dean was frantically checking every room, looking for his sister, as Sam burst through the door of the villa. The brothers shared a worried look. 

Sam turned to Crowley, "Where's Alyx?" 

"Last I saw her, she wanted some time alone in the garden. I thought she'd gone to bed ages ago." 

Sam and Dean rushed into the garden as Cas, Charlie and Dorothy came out of their rooms to see what was going on. The boys found their sister unconscious on the ground in the garden. Dean picked her up and carried her inside, laying her out on the couch. 

"What happened?" asked Cas. 

"I don't know," replied Sam. 

He explained to the others about the fox he had seen, while Dean checked Alyx for injuries, finding nothing. Dean told them about the woman in the elevator. 

"Should we call an ambulance?" asked Charlie. 

Crowley put a hand on Alyx's forehead and determined that whatever was wrong with her had to be supernatural in origin, not medical. It wasn't anything he had seen before or anything he thought he could fix. Cas didn't know what was wrong with Alyx either. Since they didn't know what they were dealing with or what to do about it, Sam pulled out his laptop to see if he could figure it out. 

Dean sat in front of the couch by his sister's head, gently brushing her hair out of her face, keeping watch. Cas came over to sit on the other end of the couch, putting Alyx's feet in his lap. 

Crowley popped off to see if he could gather any intel, Charlie pulled out her laptop to help research, while Dorothy checked the perimeter and made coffee. 

A little while later, Sam exclaimed "It's a Kitsune!" 

He gathered them all together, including Crowley who had returned after learning nothing. 

"Kitsune are a Japanese fox spirit with the ability to take human form" began Sam. "They usually take the form of a beautiful woman. The more tails a kitsune has, the more powerful it is. People used to make offerings to them because they always keep their promises and strive to repay any favor. Occasionally a kitsune attaches itself to a person or household, using their magics for the benefit of their hosts, so long as they are treated with respect. and, get this, they are often portrayed as tricksters," finished Sam with a significant look at his brother and Cas. 

"So, she was warning us?" asked Dean. 

"Or she set this whole thing up," answered Sam, "but according to this the last thing we can afford is to piss her off." 

"Alyx said you were the smartest person she knew," came a voice from the patio door. 

They all turned to see the same beautiful Japanese woman from the elevator. Dean jumped to his feet, hands clenching at his sides, his mouth opened, but before he could start to yell at the woman, Sam plastered a hand over his mouth, silencing him. 

"Please," asked Sam giving her his best puppy dog eyes, "help our sister."


	15. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kitsune walked closer until she was standing right in front of Dean, staring right into his eyes, "Do you love your sister?"

The kitsune walked further into the room, her attention on Sam, Dean, and Cas ignoring the others. 

"I am helping her, Sam," she stated. 

Dean pulled Sam's hand from his mouth, giving his brother a glare. He took a deep breath and turned to the kitsune, "What does that mean, exactly." 

The kitsune walked closer until she was standing right in front of Dean, staring right into his eyes, "Do you love your sister?" 

"Yes!" Dean growled. 

"And you Sam?" asked the kitsune peering intently up into Sam's face. 

"Yes.", answered Sam. 

Next the kitsune turned to Castiel, who gently removed Alyx's feet from his lap before standing up. 

"And you, angel. Do you love Alyx?" 

Cas glanced over at Sam and Dean, then looked down at Alyx. "Yes, I am in love with her," declared Cas. 

The kitsune seemed satisfied with their answers. "Alyx has been making offerings to my children when she walks in the woods that are our home. She talks to us, she is sad and afraid, and she is thinking about leaving us. I came to help her." 

"Help her how?" asked Sam. 

"Alyx is afraid that the two of you," she said looking at Sam and Dean, "would not want to be her brothers if you knew the secret from her past, and she is afraid that Castiel would turn away from her as well." 

"Look lady," said Dean, "There is nothing in that girl's past that could ever make us turn our backs on her. We are Family!" 

The kitsune smiled at that. "Then you must witness her secret and convince her that you still love her. That is how you will return." 

At that Sam and Dean fell unconscious to the floor and the kitsune dissipated into mist.


	16. Young Alyx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She said she would bring you" said Alyx

Sam and Dean found themselves in the kitchen of a nice house. A blonde trophy wife type of woman was in the kitchen pouring herself a drink. By this time the brothers figured out that no one else could see or hear them.

A little girl, looked to be about 11 years old hesitantly walked into the kitchen. She had long, dark blonde hair and her green eyes were clouded with fear and worry. They heard the little girl tell her mother that she doesn't like her new stepfather, that he comes into her room at night and touches her. The mother listened with no expression on her face until the little girl's voice faltered and she stopped talking.   
Suddenly the woman backhanded the little girl, knocking her against the island, causing the side of her head to hit the marble countertop. 

"You ungrateful little bitch!" yelled the mom, "After years of being poor, struggling to get by on what little money your worthless father remembers to throw our way, I finally found someone with enough money to take care of me. Of us! You will do whatever it takes to keep him happy! Now clean this mess up." The mother picked up her drink and walked out of the kitchen leaving the girl to wipe the blood off the countertop and the floor. 

Suddenly the boys found themselves in the same kitchen, but it was dark and Alyx, their Alyx, was standing in front of them, a scar on the side of her head just above the eyebrow exactly where the little girl had hit the counter top. 

"She said she would bring you" said Alyx.


	17. A Dark Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If I want to get out of here, I have to show you…" Alyx took a deep breath before continuing, "I have to show you what I never wanted you to see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals with sexual abuse

"If I want to get out of here, I have to show you…" Alyx took a deep breath before continuing, "I have to show you what I never wanted you to see." 

The brothers watched as a tear slid down her face. Sam reached out to his sister, but she stepped back crossing her arms in front of her. 

"It doesn't matter," said Sam, "We are Family, and nothing could ever change that." 

Just then the same woman and another young Alyx, a little older this time about 13, walked into the kitchen. Alyx spun around to watch them, backing up until she could feel her brothers behind and on either side of her. Each of them put a hand on her shoulder, trying to lend her what strength they could. The mother explained to young Alyx that she was going out with and that her stepfather was having some friends over to watch the game, that young Alyx should make sure they had everything they needed. 

The siblings suddenly found themselves in the basement. The brothers watched in horror, silent tears running down their faces as three drunk men took turns beating, humiliating, and raping the little girl. Eventually the men passed out, one on the couch, one in an armchair, and one on the floor. 

The naked girl started to slowly pick herself up off the cold concrete floor. As she began to walk painfully out of the room, something caught her attention. She stopped, her gaze riveted on the folding knife in the pocket of a pair of pants on the floor. The girl knelt down and picked up the knife. She unfolded it, the sharp edge gleaming in the low light of the basement. The girl placed the knife edge to her wrist, pressing but not yet slicing, blood starting to well up. The girl lifted the knife from her arm, and turned to look at the man passed out on the couch, her stepfather. 

She tiptoed over to the couch, snagging a shirt off the floor. She knelt beside the couch, pressed the wadded up shirt over his mouth with her left hand and sliced his throat with the knife in her right. His eyes flew open, he tried to gasp, but she pressed the shirt harder, using both hands. He tried to struggle, but was too weakened by alcohol and blood loss. It took 20 seconds for him to die and the girl watched every second as the life left his eyes. She then looked over at the other two men. She picked up the knife and the shirt and killed them as well. The girl then went through the wallets of all three men, removing cash and a prepaid calling card. Then she headed up out of the basement. 

The three siblings suddenly found themselves in the little girl's bedroom as she hurriedly got dressed, putting on sweats, running shoes, and a dark hood. Then moved her desk chair under the heating vent, standing on it, using the knife as a screwdriver to open the vent and remove an old tattered teddy bear. She cut the bear open with the knife, removing a slip of paper from inside. They next found themselves outside the house watching as the girl ran out of the house and down the road.


	18. Calling John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to do, there's so much blood. I'm covered in blood.

Sam, Dean, and Alyx found themselves outside a rest stop along the interstate. It was almost dawn as young Alyx limped up to the payphone, pulled out the phone card and the slip of paper, dialing the numbers with shaking fingers. They watched as young Alyx held the phone to her ear with shaking hands. 

Finally the phone was answered, "Dad, It's Alyx, I need your help. I don't know what to do, there's so much blood. I'm covered in blood." 

They could hear the panic and fear in her voice, and so could John on the other end of the phone. John told the girl to hide out of sight and wait for him, he was 10 hours away and would come get her as soon as he could. After hanging up the phone, young Alyx used the dead men's money to get as much as she could carry from the vending machine and headed into the trees to wait for the man who she desperately hoped was coming. 

What felt like moments later, but was actually early evening, the three of them watched as a large black truck pulled up and John Winchester got out. He looked around and, not seeing anyone, walked into the woods. A few minutes later John came out of the woods carrying an unconscious young Alex. He laid her down on the bench seat of the truck, walked around to the driver's side, got in and drove off.


	19. Triage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John takes care of one of his daughter.

It was full dark when John pulled into the parking lot of a cheap motel. Young Alyx waited in the truck while her father paid for a room. He grabbed his duffel from the bed of the truck, slinging it over a broad shoulder, then helped his injured daughter out of the truck, supporting much of her weight as she limped stiffly to the door of the room. The cold, the fear, and the hours spent hiding curled up on the hard ground had all managed to make young Alyx stiff, her injuries all now incredibly painful. 

Once inside the motel room, John lowered young Alyx to sit on the nearest of the two beds while he locked the door and turned the heater on. When he turned to look at her, he noticed that her pupils were dilated and her eyes had that glassy look that signaled she was in shock. John quickly went into the bathroom starting hot water running in the shower. Alyx barely noticed when John knelt in front of his daughter, taking her small cold hands in his large warm ones, gently calling her name until she focused on him, on his voice. 

"I have my med-kit, but we need to get you cleaned up first so I can see what to patch up," John said, looking her in the eye. "Can you get undressed and in the shower on your own or do you need me to help?" 

Young Alyx couldn't help the spike of fear that passed through her at those words, and John saw it on her face. "I swear to you," he said with a low growl, "I will not touch you in any way that you don't want, but you need medical attention and we can't risk taking you to a hospital, okay?" 

Young Alyx nodded, "I c-can do it mys-self," she replied shakily. 

John gathered up a pair of his sweat pants and a tee shirt which he placed on the bathroom counter with the towels, he made sure there was shampoo and soap in the shower stall, then he gently helped young Alyx to the bathroom, making her promise to call out if she needed help before closing the door. 

John pulled out his med-kit, laying supplies on the table, then he pulled out his call phone and made a call. The call went to voicemail so he left a message, "Annie. This is John. I need your help, its an emergency. Come as quickly as you can, and don't tell anyone!" John rattled off his location into the phone, then hung up. 

A short time later, Young Alyx emerged from the bathroom looking very small and fragile in her father's large clothes. John had her sit at one of the chairs by the table, draping a blanket over her shoulders to keep her warm while he sat opposite in the other chair. First he asked if she was still bleeding from any injuries, Alyx shook her head no. Then he asked if she was coughing or vomiting blood (looking for internal injuries), she shook her head no. John noticed that she was still taking shallow breaths, he asked Alyx to lift the shirt and show him her ribs. There was an ugly, mottled bruise about the size and shape of a boot, on her right side over the ribs. John clenched his jaw to keep from swearing violently as he gently touched her ribs. Satisfied that they were fractured and not broken, John used surgical tape and vet wrap to bind them to relieve some of the discomfort and help her heal. Lastly John went over all of the smaller cuts and bruises treating them with alcohol wipes and bandages, dismayed that were too many to count. His small daughter was covered in cuts, scrapes, and bruises. 

Finally satisfied that there was no more he could do for her at the moment, John helped her over to the bed, getting her settled and tucking her in. John sat back down at the table after turning off all but one of the lights in the room, booted up his laptop, and began searching the crime reports until he found what he was looking for. Young Alyx hadn't said a word about what happened, but John had a pretty good idea based on her injuries and her reactions, he also knew that while she had been covered in blood, very little of it was hers. Searching online he found that Alyx's mom had reported to police that she came home to find that someone must have broken into her home, killed her husband and his friends, and abducted her daughter. Apparently, money went a long way, because the police were buying it, officially anyway. John did some more research, then forged a few prescriptions for pain meds, antibiotics, anti-inflammatories, and the morning after pill, before finally closing the laptop and stretching out fully clothed on the other bed to get a few hours sleep. 

The next morning John emerged from the bathroom wearing his fed suit, telling young Alyx that he was going out to get some food, meds, and other supplies, and for her to stay in the room, keep it locked, not let anyone else in and try to rest. Before he left, John gave Alyx a spare cell phone with his number programmed in and told her to call for any reason. John's first stop was to a pharmacy where he flashed his fake FBI badge, using his fake prescriptions to get the meds, explaining that they were for a confidential witness. Then John stopped at a diner to get take out for breakfast, judging by the bruising and swelling on Alyx's jaw as well as the fucking hand-print bruise around her throat (he thought with a growl), John decided to stick to foods that would be soft and easy to chew so he ordered pancakes and scrambled eggs with coffee and hot chocolate.


	20. Not a Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one can ever know she's my daughter, she can never be a Winchester.

John returned to the hotel, laying out young Alyx's breakfast and making sure she took her meds before retreating into the bathroom to change out of his fed suit. It occurred to him that he and Alyx had barely spoken, but he had no idea what to say. There was no way he could make this better, he had failed his daughter and he had no idea what to do about it. 

Young Alyx took her meds and began eating her breakfast in silence. Her dad was helping her, keeping her safe, but he wouldn't look her in the eye. Alyx had seen the revulsion and anger on his face when he had been treating her injuries last night. 

Just then young Alyx and John both jumped at a knock on the door. John motioned for Alyx to go hide in the bathroom as he pulled out his gun to see who it was. When he saw it was Annie, he opened the door to let her in and called Alyx to come out of the bathroom. 

Annie's eyes widened in shock at the sight of the battered girl that emerged from the bathroom. John introduced her to his daughter, then took Annie outside so they could talk. Young Alyx waited at the table cracking the window hoping she could eavesdrop on the conversation unnoticed. 

The three siblings were outside listening as John explained to Annie about what had happened to his daughter. 

"A few years ago her Mom told me to stay away, " John explained. "She was getting married, said the guy was a decent man, a stable father, and I would just mess it all up. I figured she was probably right, I was so concerned with protecting my kids from monsters and demons, I never thought something like this would happen. Thank God I gave her a teddy bear with my number hidden in it the last time I visited." 

John proceeded to explain that he was close to closing in on the yellow eyed demon who had killed his wife and that the demons were after him and his sons, had in fact already killed Sam's girlfriend and made more than one attempt on the boys, trying to use them to get to John and the colt. He asked Annie to take young Alyx in, train her to fight, and protect her, reminding Annie that if anyone found out about her relationship to him the demons would be coming for her. He made Annie promise never to tell Sam and Dean about Alyx. As they walked back toward the motel room, young Alyx caught the tail end of the conversation. 

"She'll need forged documents, a new identity. No one can ever know she's my daughter, she can never be a Winchester." John and Annie walked back into the motel room. 

John faced his daughter, "I need you to go with Annie, she's going to teach you how to fight."


	21. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Never be sorry for needing family," said Dean

Back in the room in Las Vegas Sam, Dean and Alyx suddenly regained consciousness startling the four others who had been watching over them. While Sam did his best to answer their questions and explain what happened (without giving any of Alyx's personal details), Dean realized that Alyx had slipped away unnoticed. Concerned, he got up to go check on her, revisiting those memories couldn't have been easy. Alyx was just coming out of her room having changed out of her dress. 

Dean stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, "you okay?" 

Alyx started to tell Dean that she was fine, make a joke and act like what they had just witnessed was no big deal, but she looked into those green eyes, so like the ones she saw in the mirror. They were filled with concern, there was no disgust or rejection in the face or body language of her brother, her big brother, she just could't slide the mask back into place. Her face crumpled and tears ran down her face. Dean immediately pulled his little sister in and held her close as she fisted her hands against his chest, burying her face into his neck and shoulder as silent sobs tore through her. 

Alyx could not remember the last time she had allowed anyone to see her cry, and she certainly couldn't recall anyone ever holding and comforting her like this. It felt so good to lean on the warm strength of her big brother, to feel protected, cared for, loved. 

Cas watched the exchange from the end of the hallway having followed Dean out of the living room. He quietly returned to the rest of the group. 

Dean just held Alyx until it seemed that the worst of the storm of her emotions had subsided. Alyx pulled away, a little embarrassed with a muttered "Sorry." 

"Never be sorry for needing family," said Dean, "that's what we're for… what Sam and I are for." 

Dean let go of Alyx and followed her back to the living room, sitting next to her on the couch. Sam glanced over at them as they sat down, sharing a meaningful look with Dean that was not lost on Crowley. "Now that Moose, Squirel, and the Littlest Winchester are safe and sound I suggest you ladies get packing. Don't want to miss your own honeymoon." he said while wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

"Honeymoon?" asked Charlie. 

"Of course," said the King of Hell, "I was thinking you might like a day or two in Tahiti, I hear it's a magical place." 

When neither Sam nor Dean objected to the idea, the newlyweds figured that they really needed some time alone to process whatever it was they had just been through. While Charlie and Dorothy went to pack, Crowley informed them that while the girls were in Tahiti, he had to check in on several of his business interests and make sure that Hell was still running smoothly, he would be returning with them in a few days. While the three of them prepared to leave, Sam and Dean went to change their clothes. 

Cas followed Dean into their room closing the door behind them, "I gather that you, Sam, and Alyx need to talk about whatever the Kitsune did to you. Maybe I should leave as well." 

Dean turned to Cas, "yeah we need to talk, but it's up to Alyx if she wants you there or not. You love her, I heard you answer when that fox-bitch asked. I know she has feelings for you too, and now I think I get why she keeps pushing you away, but it's not up to me or you. Let Alyx decide." 

Sam returned to the sitting area first and sat down in a chair across from Alyx. She was reasonably sure of Dean's acceptance, but had no idea how Sam would react to what they had seen of her past, and she kept shooting nervous glances in his direction. Sam noticed the nervous looks and decided not to wait for the others before reassuring his sister. 

"Just so you know," began Sam, "What you did was one of the bravest things I've ever seen, I know I would not have been that strong at that age. And for the record, I'm proud that you're our sister." 

Sam got up and crossed over to Alyx, sitting next to her and giving her a comforting hug. She couldn't believe that this big, strong, honorable man was proud to claim her as his sister after seeing the darkest part of her past. They broke apart from the hug as Cas and Dean entered the room. 

Cas turned to Alyx, "I am glad that you are alright, I was very concerned." 

Alyx looked into the blue eyes of the angel sitting next to her and for the first time admitted to herself that she was in love with him. Not sure what to do with that insight, Alyx simply whispered "Thanks", then dropped her gaze to her hands clasped together in her lap. 

Sam spoke up, "I think we need to talk about some of what happened, clear the air a little." 

"Okay," said Dean, "but no turning this into a chick-flick moment", throwing a wink at Alyx to try and lighten the mood a little. 

"Would you like me to leave?" asked Cas as Dean went to the kitchen for some beers. 

"Stay," said Alyx, "you've been part of this family longer than I have anyway." 

Dean returned handing them each a beer. They each related their experience with the Kitsune, trying to figure out her motives. Near as they could tell, the Kitsune had adopted the Men of Letters bunker and the four of them who lived in it. She must have decided that intervention was needed to bring them together as a family to ensure that Alyx would stop thinking about leaving. 

Alyx did not want to relate all of what happened, but she did have questions about the conversation they had heard between Annie and John. She told the boys that she had only caught the last of it the first time around which was why she had always felt that John was ashamed of her and didn't want her. 

Sam and Dean talked about when John had gone missing and the whole chain of events that followed including Sam leaving Stanford and Jess getting killed by a demon. They shared stories about meeting Castiel and how they had become Team Free Will and he had eventually become part of the family. 

Much of what they told her Alyx had heard through the hunter's grapevine but this time she got the full story. She learned that shortly after sending her away with Annie, John had given his life to save Dean. They had never known about her and Alyx had thought that John had been rejecting her instead of trying to protect her. 

They drank beer and talked well into the night. They told her everything they could remember about their father, the good and the bad. They talked about Bobby and how he became a second father to them, she told them about training with Annie and learning to be a hunter. That on some level she had trained so hard and become so good a hunter in an unconscious effort to prove herself worthy of being a Winchester. 

Castiel listened intently, aware that there was much about what the three of them had experienced that they weren't discussing, that they were avoiding any heavy emotions. He simply sat next to Alyx holding her hand, amazed that she was actually letting him.


	22. Bg Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam chuckled, "It's kind of nice being a big brother."

Eventually the talk died down, they were all exhausted. Even though the others had left, they were too tired to change rooms, so they kept to the same sleeping arrangements. 

Dean got up, stretched, "Come here kiddo," he said pulling Alyx up off the couch and into a hug. 

"Good night," he said then turned to Cas saying "Come on, Cas." Dean and Cas headed off to their room quickly falling asleep. 

Sam got up and he and Alyx headed off to bed as well. Alyx found herself lying in bed, in the dark, unable to sleep. 

"Sam?" she whispered, hoping he wasn't asleep yet. 

"Yeah?" he answered. 

"Can-can we talk, I need your advice?" she asked. 

"Of course", replied Sam. 

So Alyx lay there in the dark she told her brother about her feelings for Castiel, and her fear that he wouldn't want her if he knew her past, of not being good enough for him. Sam reassured her that Cas had feelings for her as well, and that he would never hold her past against her or think any less of her for it. 

"I want to be honest with Cas, I just don't know that I can tell him everything," Alyx said. 

"You don't have to tell him all the details and you don't have to tell it all at once," said Sam, "Just tell Cas what you feel comfortable with telling him right now." 

"Thanks Sam," said Alyx, "It's nice having big brothers, weird, but nice." 

Sam chuckled, "It's kind of nice being a big brother."


	23. Poolside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can angels get a sunburn?

The next morning, Dean made breakfast for the four of them. Sam and Dean announced that they were going to head out to the strip, hit the poker tables at a couple of casinos, maybe even hustle a little pool. Alyx said she wanted to spend some time by the pool and went to go put on her suit. When she left the dining room, Sam told Cas that he should stay with her. He told Cas that she needed to talk to him, but it might take her a while to warm up to it. 

The boys left and Cas put on his trunks, joining Alyx poolside. She was lying in a lounge chair soaking up the sun. Cas sat down on the lounge next to her with his hands folded in his lap. 

She glanced over at him, "I thought you were going to swim?" questioned Cas. 

"I'm tanning," replied Alyx "You're welcome to join me." 

"I have never done this before," said Cas laying back on the lounge. 

"Can angels get a sunburn?", asked Alyx. 

"I don't think so," replied Cas, "but with my grace dwindling I'm not sure." 

"Then you need sunscreen," said Alyx handing Cas the sunscreen. 

He proceeded to put it on, as soon as he finished, Alyx asked him to put sunscreen on her back while he still had it. Alyx rolled over onto her front, untying her bikini top. Cas squeezed some sunscreen into his palm, and began to hesitantly rub the sunscreen into her back. 

Alyx closed her eyes and relaxed into Castiel's touch. She was still amazed at how gentle the angel was, she just had no defense against the way he made her feel and she no longer wanted one. Silent tears started to fall and Alyx turned her head so he wouldn't see. 

Cas sensed that something had changed in Alyx since he had sat down, but he didn't know what it was. Cas continued to massage Alyx, until she took a deep breath and sat up, retying her top. 

Cas pulled back a little, "Did I do something wrong?" 

"No," said Alyx wiping her eyes. 

Alyx took a deep breath, and decided that she needed to talk to Castiel, get it all off her chest. 

"I need to tell you something. I know that I keep pushing you away, and I'm sorry. Some very bad things happened to me when I was a kid, I learned that men can be the worst monsters of all. I pushed you away at first because I was scared, I couldn't trust that you were just as different from every other man as you seemed. Then, when I realized that you are exactly as good a man as you seem, I pushed you away because I know that I'm not good enough for you. I've done horrible things, and I was afraid that you would despise the real me. I was afraid that Sam and Dean would despise me as well. I was planning to leave the bunker before any of you could reject me. That's what the Kitsune did, she forced me to reveal who I really am to Sam and Dean. They didn't reject me, I learned that my father didn't reject me, and I'm hoping that you won't either; because the truth is that I'm in love with you." 

Cas grabbed Alyx's hands, leaning forward, pinning her with the intensity of his blue gaze. 

"I myself have done some terrible things. Your brothers say that what is important is to keep trying to do the right thing. Whatever happened in your past, whatever things you may have done, do not make any difference, I love you, and that can never change." 

Alyx leaned forward, tears streaming down her face, and kissed him. They came together in a slow deep kiss filled with all the love and longing in their hearts. Alyx deepened the kiss, moving to straddle Cas on his lounge. Cas wrapped his left arm around her waist, moving his right hand up to the back of her head, gently tugging her head to the side, driving the kiss even deeper, stroking the inside of her mouth with his tongue. Cas turned and lowered Alyx to her back on the lounge, resting his weight on his elbows leaving room between their bodies, gentling the kiss, tongue moving in slow deliberate strokes. 

Soon Alyx was gripping his shoulders, pulling herself up to press her chest against Cas. His right hand reached down to caress her breast, thumb brushing across her nipple, causing Alyx's breath to catch, breaking the kiss. 

Cas immediately pulled away, "I'm sorry-" 

"Don't be," panted Alyx, "it's just that, I think maybe we should move this to the bedroom." 

She put a hand on Castiel's chest pushing him up, then stood, took his hand and led him inside the villa down the hall to her bedroom, closing the door behind them.


	24. Bedding an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little light smut.

They stood facing each other, the room filled with soft afternoon light. Alyx led Cas over to her bed, still holding his hand. She lay back on the bed, pulling him down next to her. They lay on their sides facing each other. Alyx put her hand on Castiel's face, leaning in to kiss him. She began with a gentle brush of her lips against his, then pressed her lips more firmly against his, running her tongue along the seam. 

Cas opened his mouth, letting her tongue in and tangling it with his own. Cas again placed his hand on her breast, this time rolling the nipple gently between his fingers, eliciting a hum from Alyx. 

She reached behind her back, untying the string of her bikini top, removing it and dropping it to the ground. Cas began a trail of slow wet open mouth kisses along her jaw, down her throat, pausing to suck just above collarbone, leaving a small mark before reaching her breast. He licked her nipple once, then closed his mouth over it, sucking the nipple between his lips, gently nipping with his teeth and flicking it with his tongue, while his hand traveled down, under the edge of her bikini bottom to caress her, rubbing her core with smooth circular strokes. 

Alyx threaded her fingers through his hair, pressing him closer. After lavishing thorough attention to the right breast, Cas kissed his way over to give the left breast equal attention. 

Breathing heavily from his talented tongue and fingers, Alyx pushed Cas onto his back, moving to straddle him. She leaned down and kissed him again. She then moved down his body, leaving a trail of kisses and bites. She spent time on Castiel's flat nipples, flicking her tongue over them and biting down, just hard enough to be on the edge of pleasure and pain, before continuing her journey south. Alyx licked and nipped her way down until she reached the waist band of his trunks. She paused for a moment running her fingers against his skin just under the waist band, barely grazing the tip of his straining cock. Castiel's breath hitched and the muscles of his flat stomach quivered. Alyx pulled his trunks down to his ankles, Cas quickly kicking them off the rest of the way. Alyx wrapped her hand around his cock, making his breath catch. 

Alyx ran her tongue along the length of his cock, she looked up at Cas locking eyes with him, flashing him a wicked grin before taking the length of him into her mouth. She hollowed her cheeks, sucking hard, before setting a slow rhythm moving up and down along his length. With a low groan Cas reached down to brush the hair away from her face to watch. When she felt that he was close to the edge, Alyx slowly pulled up, pausing to circle the head with her tongue and lick the slit before sitting back up to once again straddle him. 

Alyx untied the sides of her bikini bottom, pulling it off and dropping it over the side of the bed. She then took his cock in hand, lowering herself onto it, until Cas was seated deeply inside her. She began to move up and down on him in a slow rhythm, Castiel's hands on her hips increasing the pace as the pressure began to build. 

Cas reached up, pulling her down for a kiss and rolling over on top, picking up the pace even more as he found the sweet spot that made her whimper with need. Hips moving like a piston, Cas drove deep inside her with each thrust until he felt her tighten and clench around him, throwing her head back with a wordless cry as her climax overwhelmed her, pleasure cascading through every nerve ending. Cas thrust twice more before following her over the edge. 

They lay there for several moments, foreheads touching, as they tried to catch their breath and calm their racing hearts. Cas rolled off of her, reaching out to pull Alyx in close, running his fingertips lightly up and down her arm. Alyx snuggled into the crook of his arm, resting her head on his shoulder, fingers tracing light circles on his chest.


	25. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know you, and I absolutely want to be with you.

They lay together in bed and talked, expressing all the feelings they had been keeping inside. Alyx didn't tell Cas the details of what the Kitsune had shown her brothers, but she did express to him all the emotions she had avoided for most of her life, even feelings she hadn't shared with Sam and Dean. 

Cas shared how he felt about all that had happened since he first pulled Dean out of Hell, speaking of the emotions that he rarely shared with Sam and Dean, or anyone. 

They felt that they could truly share everything with each other, the good and the bad, without fear or shame. They began to speak of what comes next, neither of them having any experience with relationships and very little experience with love. 

"Maybe we take it slow," suggested Alyx hesitantly "move into the same room when we get back to the bunker, go on the occasional date?" 

"Is that what you want?" asked Cas. 

"I don't know," replied Alyx. "All that moving in together and dating and stuff is what normal people do. I mean, taking time to be sure you want to be together and all that 'getting to know each other' stuff." 

"But I already know you," said Cas. "I don't need to take any time to be sure I want to be with you. But if you need to take some time to be sure being with me is what you want, we can 'date'. I don't want to push you into anything you're not comfortable with." Cas looked so concerned, it made her heart melt. 

Alyx lifted up holding Castiel's face in her hands, looking him directly in the eye, "You are NOT pushing me into anything. I know you, and I absolutely want to be with you. I have never been more sure of anything in my life." 

Cas looked up into Alyx's eyes, "Then marry me. That is what humans do when they want to spend their lives with together, I want to spend my life with you. Do you want to spend your life with me?" 

"Yes, I want to spend my life with you," answered Alyx with tears in her eyes, "and yes, I will marry you!" Alyx leaned down and kissed Cas.


	26. Family Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dude," said Sam, "Your best friend is banging our sister. I don't know what to do with that. I mean, I'm happy for them but…I can't unhear that."

They called the concierge and asked him to book the East Chapel for the next available slot, which happened to be 11 o' clock that night, after which Alyx texted Sam and Dean telling them that they needed to be back at the villa for something very important. They both texted back asking for details, but by then Alyx and Cas were making love again. 

Sam and Dean had gotten concerned when they got no reply from Alyx and headed back to the villa. They arrived just in time to hear the unmistakable sounds of very loud, very athletic sex. They immediately headed to the patio, out of earshot. 

"Sammy," I think you're gonna have to bunk with me tonight," remarked Dean with a laugh. 

"Dude," said Sam, "Your best friend is banging our sister. I don't know what to do with that. I mean, I'm happy for them but…I can't unhear that." 

"I know," said Dean, "I don't want to hear it either." 

About a half hour later, Sam and Dean cautiously went back into the villa and headed toward the bedroom. 

Dean knocked on the door, "Hey, if you guys are ready to come up for air, why don't you come out and tell us what is so important." 

Inside the bedroom, Alyx and Cas couldn't stop laughing, mortified that her brothers had heard them. Alyx kissed Cas then got up and pulled on some sweatpants and a tee shirt while Cas put his swim trunks back on. Tthey headed out to the living room holding hands, both of them blushing as they saw the looks on her brothers' faces. 

"So," began Dean handing them each a beer, "What was it you wanted us back here for? I hope it wasn't just to hear that." 

"We have decided to get married," explained Cas, "and I want you to be my best man Dean." 

"And I want you to walk me down the aisle Sam," added Alyx. 

They explained that the chapel was booked for 11 o' clock and they were going to just wear the same clothes they had at Charlie's wedding. 

"No way!" said Dean, startling them all into silence. 

Cas looked at him apprehensively, "Dean, if you object to my marrying your sister-" 

"It's not that, " said Dean, "I don't have a problem with you two getting married, but Alyx deserves her own wedding dress. I've got a couple grand on one of the credit cards, that should buy a decent dress, or we could probably just charge it to Crowley's account." 

"Okay," agreed Alyx, "but one of you has to come with me." 

Dean piped up with "That would be you Sammy, I'm the best man, gotta go get rings." 

As Sam pulled out his laptop to figure out where they should go, Alyx and Cas went to get ready. She took the opportunity to pull Cas into the bathroom after her to share a shower.


	27. Shower sex is complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning a Wedding

Quite a while later, Alyx and Cas were ready to leave. 

After another call to the concierge, Sam discovered that Crowley's account was practically unlimited and that they could indeed charge purchases at the Bellagio shops to the villa. With that in mind, Dean and Cas headed to Tiffany's for rings while Sam and Alyx went to Chanel for a dress. As they walked toward the Tiffany store, Dean teased Cas a little about how long it took for them to get ready. 

Cas just chucked saying, "You were right Dean." "

About what?" 

"Shower sex is complicated." 

"Okay new rule," declared Dean, "Sam and I do not want to know about your sex life with our sister! But seriously dude, I'm happy for you" throwing an arm around the angels shoulder as they entered the store. 

They told the salesman behind the counter that they were looking for wedding rings and he pulled out a selection of men's wedding bands, asking if they wanted two of the same ring or complementary styles. 

"Hey man, not for us," said Dean indignantly, "He's marrying my sister." 

The clerk apologized and asked what kind of rings they were looking for. Cas said he thought Alyx would like something simple. 

"Yeah, but no chick wants anything too simple," advised Dean. 

In the end they settled on a rose gold band with three small inset diamonds for Alyx and a plain matching band for Cas. As he was settling the bill, charging it to Crowley's account, Dean quietly made a small change to their order without Cas knowing. They went to the Starting Gate to have a couple of beers while they were waiting for the rings to be sized. 

Meanwhile Sam and Alyx were at Chanel looking for a dress. Alyx was trying to find something that wouldn't make her feel like a frosted cupcake, while Sam was dodging the amorous advances of a rather predatory mother-of-the-bride whose daughter was in the next dressing room. Alyx finally settled on a strapless dress with a fitted bodice and a skirt that draped gently down to the floor, which Sam insisted made her look beautiful. They also stopped at the Armani store and picked up three blue silk ties to match Castiel's eyes. 

During the walk back to the villa, Sam asked Alyx if she was sure about this wedding since it seemed to be happening very quickly. 

"I know it's happening fast," replied Alyx, "but realistically any one of us could die on the next hunt, time is a luxury we may not have. I love him and for some reason, he loves me. I'm not going to waste any time when all I want is to be with him." 

After depositing the dress back at the villa they met up with Dean and Cas at Prime Steakhouse for dinner.


	28. A Winchester Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Imagine my surprise when I checked on my account to find that yet another wedding had been added to my tab," said Crowley.

After dinner they went back to the villa to get everything together for the wedding and to head over to the chapel. When they got to the chapel, they were shocked to find Charlie, Dorothy, and Crowley waiting for them. 

"Imagine my surprise when I checked on my account to find that yet another wedding had been added to my tab," said Crowley. "I'm guessing that Squirrel and Kitten haven't suddenly decided to formalize their 'profound bond'." 

Alyx went to go fill out a form for the minister and get ready while Sam explained what was going on to Crowley and the girls before changing into his suit with Cas and Dean. Soon everything was ready, Crowley was seated with Dorothy and Charlie while Cas and Dean waited with the minister. 

The music played and Sam escorted his sitter down the aisle. Castiel thought that he had never seen anything more beautiful in all his life, and Alyx couldn't believe that she was about to marry this handsome angel. When they reached the end of the aisle Sam shook Castiel's hand before placing his sister's hand in that of the angel, moving to stand beside Alyx. 

The minister turned to Cas, "Castiel, what vows do you have to give Alyxandra?" 

Taking the ring Dean handed him, Cas slid it onto Alyx's finger, "This ring I give to you as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and will ever be as I gladly join my life to yours." 

The minister then turned to Alyx, "Alyxandra, what vows do you have to make Castiel?" 

Alyx took the ring that Sam handed her, with a secret smile at the thought of Dean's reaction to it. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and my faith in our strength together. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side." 

Cas looked down at their joined hands as she slipped the ring onto his finger, his eyes widening at the angel wings engraved on the band. 

"I pronounce you husband and wife," declared the minister, "you may kiss the bride." 

Cas threaded his right hand in her hair and joined their lips, tongues twining in a tender yet searing kiss, which raised more than a few eyebrows. 

When they ended the kiss, the minister announced, "May I present for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Winchester!" 

This announcement caused grins to appear on the faces of all present (even Crowley).


	29. The Winchesters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a Winchester

After the wedding they all headed back to the villa for drinks and dancing. 

The boys wholeheartedly welcomed Cas and Alyx into the family, officially Winchesters. Dean basked in a warm glow watching his family laugh, joke, and dance. After a while Cas and Alyx excused themselves and headed to bed, running a gauntlet of raunchy jokes and comments. 

In the wee hours of the morning, after everyone had gone to sleep, Alyx padded into the kitchen for a bottle of water (she and Cas were a little dehydrated). She ran into Crowley on the way back to her room. 

"So," said Crowley, "I guess you've decided that you're a Winchester after all." 

"Yes," replied Alyx, "I am a Winchester." 

"Well then," said Crowley, "I suppose I should let you get back to your angel, maybe make some little Winchesters." 

Alyx walked away with a smile, thinking that little Winchesters sounded like a pretty good idea.


End file.
